


I think I like that

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair snores. [12/28/01]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I like that

## I think I like that

#### by silvina

  
Standard Disclaimer. It was early in the morning and I couldn't sleep because someone was snoring. So there. Please send comments, questions, compliments and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com  
I apologize for the list overload, but please bear with me (feel free to send angry emails and fling inanimate objects) until I catch up. Keep in mind that internet is a two hour bus ride away at the moment and I have to boil my water before it's safe to drink. Gotta love rural Ecuador!  
  


* * *

Blair snores when he sleeps in my bed. He says its because he gets nervous with that much space, so he sleeps on his back and "fills up space" with snores. I don't know, he manages to sleep downstairs on his back without snoring. 

I used to watch him sleep, so the first time he was upstairs I was so surprised that I woke him up. He looked at me blearily and said, 

"Dial it down. We'll talk about it in the morning." Then he patted me on the head and went back to sleep. 

Don't tell Blair, but I do occasionally listen to his suggestions. With my senses sometimes, I think it would have been easier if he was the Sentinel and I was the Guide. Not that he follows directions all the time either, but he'd be more open to strange suggestions. 

I wish I could do that now. Dial my hearing. It's strange. You would have thought that losing my sight would be worse, but even a Sentinel closes his eyes to sleep. It's just too damn quiet; nothing sounds right. 

I'm sleeping downstairs with him, and I'm so damned uncomfortable I'm tempted to drag him upstairs. Only then I wouldn't have any excuse to hold onto him. If I let him go now, one of us is liable to fall of the bed. Me. 

There. I can't hear him, but I can feel the extra vibrations in his chest and lungs. He's snoring again. It's a pleasant rumble against my stomach. 

You know what? I think he does it to remind me that he's there. I think I like that. 

* * *

End I think I like that by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
